I Do Not Hook Up
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: She started keeping count, but who keep scount anyway? Kenzi/Vex


Own nothing.

One-shot

* * *

She was just a human and he was a Fae, a dark one at that. But she didn't know that. She was too innocent, at least compared to him. He could tell from her eyes and the way she held herself. The way she paced herself with drinking, how she stayed away from crowds and dark corners. He watched her from his perch in his club. His eyes followed her as she danced in the crowd but kept to herself. She was a survivor, a warrior in her own right.

He found himself dancing with her, his hands around her waist, her eyes staring up, unsure at him. She relaxed to his touch, and she moved closer to him. He could've easily used his powers to control her, but he found himself not wanting to.

Later they were in his private rooms at the club, their bodies pushed together as they fumbled with their clothing. It's been a long time since he had such casual sex with a human, a quick shag in the back of the club. He had his dominatrix to get him off, but he needed this girl, this human just as much as she needed him.

They fell onto the couch and he could suddenly feel all of her. How small her body was, how tiny she was even to his frame. He could feel her need for him, her fingers as they tugged at his pants as he did away with her shirt. He looked down at her, his heart racing as if he was a school boy, something he never felt for a human before. He couldn't decide if he liked the feeling or if hated her for making him feel like that.

He stared down at her, her breath, the way her chest moved up and down as she unbuckled his pants. He could see her ribs, as if she hadn't eaten in days, he could tell that starvation happened often. He could tell she survived on the streets most days. He leaned down and captured her lips. "God you're beautiful." He whispered, finding himself not acting like his usual self around her.

She pulled down his pants, never saying a word as he moved inside her. She rocked her hips with him, moaning as he pushed harder, biting her nipple as he played with the other one.

**The first time it happened, Kenzi didn't know about the Fae.**

* * *

The second time it happened, it wasn't supposed to happen. It was the week after she had threatened him with a katana between his legs. They saw each other by accident and he had her cornered. "You think that because you're with the unaligned love machine that you're safe from pissing me off human?" He asked her, pushing her up against the wall of the back alley they were in. "Do you think that I was just going to forget about that little stunt you did?"

She glared up at him, chin turned up as she felt the cold brick behind her. "Surprised you weren't turned on by it." She tilted her head at him and smirked. "Or were you?"

He frowned and gave her a glare of his own. "Cheeky chit aren't you?"

"Go Fae yourself." She stated and he snapped, slamming his lips to hers' and pushing her against the cold brick, his hands going underneath her shirt.

**The second time it happened, it was back alley sex**.

* * *

"I just experienced wolf man junk." Kenzi stated.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?" he asked her as he bought her a shot. They stood at the bar in his club.

She shook her head as she took the shot. "No, I was just letting you how my day went." She stated with snark.

He glared at her; drinking his shot before he moved closer to her, she could feel his breath in her ear. "Are you trying to say he is better than me?"

She laughed, smirking at him. "Some Fae switched our bodies around and I got Dyson's body and vice versa." She gave him a second for him to think it over. His eyes widened and he smirked at her. "Yea." She smiled as another shot appeared in front of her.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked her, pressing himself against her side. "Wanking the Wolf man off while inside his body?"

She turned to face him and smirked. "Want me to show you how much I enjoyed it?" Her hand slipped down and covered his crotched through his leather pants. She could feel him hardened to her touch. "Seems you would like to experience hands on." She whispered in his ear.

**The third time they barely made it to his private room without ripping each other's clothes off**.

* * *

She has a boyfriend that she cares deeply for. He's awesome and it's nice to have a little human action every now and then. Seriously, so much time with the Fae who treats humans like lower class citizens does shit for a girl's self-esteem. So she adores him, he makes her feel loved in a way that her Fae friends don't make her feel.

And he's good in bed, and she's happy that he's good in bed. She goes to his place and they make sweet, sweet love and she feels like a rock star afterwards. They even have awesome shower sex.

But _he_ is like a drug. One she can't quit, no matter how hard she tries to go cold turkey, and she finds herself going to him.

Their pulling off their clothes and feeling each other's bodies like they are road maps to salvation and there are lost. Kenzi pulled away as Vex lifts up her shit. "I shouldn't." She whispered between kisses. "I have a boyfriend."

He smirked and tossed her shirt across the room and pushed down her skirt. "I don't give a fuck about your boyfriend love." He pushed her onto the bed and slid on top of her.

**The sixth time, she cheated on her boyfriend.**

* * *

She took a shot of Vodka and filled it up again from the bottle she took from behind the bar. Trick glared at her at first but her saw her puffy red eyes and Bo's shake of the head. He left her alone, busing himself with other patrons of the bar.

It was an hour later when Vex walked into the bar, ignoring the glares of the light Fae as he set up at the bar. "What your problem?" He asked her, stilling her Vodka bottle and a shot glass behind the bar.

"We broke up." She stated, taking back the bottle. He didn't replied, he talked to Bo and the others but he never continued the conversation with Kenzi. She was happy; she couldn't handle talking about her failed relationship with her Fae fuck buddy.

He stayed for another hour, talking with the small group before paying his tab. He turned slightly to her, his fingers running lightly up her thigh where no one could see them. "His loss love." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

She stayed another thirty minutes before deciding to leave. She called cab and told Bo and the others good night. She sat in the back of the cab for a second before giving him directions to Vex's house. She paid the cabbie when they arrived and walked up to his front door. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and stared down at her. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"I told you love, I don't give a fuck about him." Vex pulled her inside his house and closed the door.

**The twelfth time, it was because she wanted to feel something other than sadness and the haze from the Vodka.**

* * *

She hugged the teddy bear to her chest; she stared in shock at the dark Fae in front of her that made her stab the poor, innocent bear. Sometimes, she forgot how powerful he was. She knew she should be scared but it just pissed her off.

When Bo left to go talk to Trick, Kenzi hid the bear up in her room before coming back into the living room. Vex was still on the couch and she smirked. She would show him that she couldn't be treated that way. She walked over to face him on the couch and straddled him, her hands running over his chest. She leaned down and kissed his lips, feeling him smirk. She pulled away and slid the eye mask off. "Don't you ever do that again." She ordered him. "Or I swear to all things Fae I will take your balls off with a pair of rusty garden sheers."

He smirked at her, his hands running up her thighs. "That's cute, acting all threatening."

"I'm serious." She stated, nibbling his ear lobe before getting off of her and walked out of the room.

He groaned and looked over to his erection. He pulled off the eye mask completely and got off the couch and followed her to the bedroom. "Let me sleep in the bed tonight and we'll see."

**The twentieth time, they compromised.**

* * *

She had the rash on her arm and was tired, but she was alive. They all were. Sitting with drinks in front of them at the Dahl, they were alive. She looked around the room, seeing the weary and the exhaustion sinking in. She saw him, staring at her. She gave him a small smile, one that everyone but him missed.

When everyone went their spate ways, Kenzi instead of going home where Bo went, she found herself with Vex. It was different this time. It was 'thank god they're alive' sex then their normal sex and it was glorious on all levels.

**The twenty-second time, the lucky number, was because they survived.**

* * *

"How dare they say that Bo's claim is not good enough?" Kenzi stated as she glared at Trick.

"Bo hasn't properly claimed you as her human, so other Fae could dispute her claim on you." Trick stated.

"Well, what does Bo need to do?" Kenzi asked. "Because I am not up for grabs for the Fae population like a carnival toy."

"Bo would have to properly claim you, she would need to suck some chi and there will be sex." Trick stated, seeing the grimace on Kenzi's face.

Kenzi looked over at Bo. "I love you Bo, but not enough for you to take my lady v-card." She looked at Trick. "Why not you?"

Trick raised an eyebrow. "I would be the worst choice and so would Hale. As a siren, he would have to put you under his spell." Hale nodded solemnly.

"Sorry Lil momma." He gave her a small smile.

"I could do it." Dyson stated.

Kenzi looked over at him, her eyes stopping briefly to see the glare Vex was sending Dyson's way. "What would the entail?"

"Sex and I would have to bite you." He stated. "You would become part of my pact."

Kenzi turned to catch Bo frowning slightly and sighed. "Is there any other options." She looked at all of them; her eyes looking at vex a little bit longer than the others. "Because don't get me wrong D-man you're good looking' and I bet a rock star in the sack but you're Bo's old beau."

"Kenzi, your life is a bit more important than yours' and Bo's friendship." Trick stated, giving an apologetic look towards Bo.

"I know." Kenzi sighed. "But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bo, so I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

Bo looked upset. "I'm sorry Kenzi." She looked down. "It is my fault you're in this mess. I should've figured the Fae wouldn't be happy with my claim."

"I'll do it." Vex stated as he picked at his fingernails. Everyone turned to him in shock. "It would entail a little bit of blood to bind you to me and sex."

"Are you sure?" Bo asked him.

He shrugged, looking at them. 'Of course I can think of other torturous things I could do for eternity. Lie on a bed of nails, watch a teletebbies marathon. If I have to be bound to a human for the rest of their lives might as well be you."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes. "Being stuck with you won't be Christmas for me either."

He smirked at her. "Of course, I would have to brand you in some way. A necklace is so easily lost." He could tell the others were getting a tense. "Maybe a tattoo that says' _Vex's Pet_ on your shoulder or something."

Kenzi returned his smirk. "As long as you have one that says '_Kenzi's bitch' _on your ass."

Vex stood up and walked up to her and held out her hand. "Negotiable." Kenzi shook it.

"Of course it helps that you two are already having sex." Bo stated, everyone turned to her, Kenzi blushing. "What I can see the sexual chi every time you two are in the same room."

**The fortieth time they had sex, it was to save her life.**

* * *

He pushed her up against the wall and took her mouth with his and he ripped her shirt over her head and shoved her black skirt over her hips and her legging down her legs. He quickly undid his pants and spun her around and entered her from behind. "You're mine." He whispered in her ear as he slammed into her. "Mine."

She pushed back against him, meeting him as he pounded into her. She knew why he was upset, another Fae had been flirting with her all night and she flirted back. She knew nothing would happen from it. Now that a proper claim had been placed, no one bothered her. But others felt that Vex was lenient on his claim, allowing Kenzi to stay with Bo instead of living in his house.

But Kenzi didn't want to live with him, knowing his still had his human dominatrix coming over and getting him off. Over the year she had been sleeping with the Dark Fae, she had grown feelings for him, she was starting to love him and she couldn't handle the heartbreak.

"Say it." He ordered her, pushing her against the wall harder, she was going to bruise later.

"yours." She states as she came, her body racking against him. "Yours."

Vex kissed the tattoo with his mark on her shoulder and he slammed into her a few times before climaxing himself. When he finished, he stepped away and pulled his pants up and buckling. "you're moving into my place tomorrow." He told her.

**The one hundred and fifteenth time she was starting to hate him and love him at the same time.**

* * *

She had lived in his house for three months before she noticed the slow decrease of dominatrices coming to see Vex. She would hide in her room and played robot hookers while he was with them and blasted music loudly to block out the sound.

He would come into her room after they would leave and he had taken a shower. He would tilt her head up and kissed her lightly before leading her to her bed.

When she asked him about it after the fourth month of living there, and the dominatrix no longer showing up. They were eating snacks and she asked him.

"You didn't like them." He stated. "Besides why do I need them if I have you?"

**The one hundred and twenty-eighth time was because she had fully fallen in love with him right then and there.**

* * *

They were having sex, their usual it's Monday and Mondays are horrible anyway but this one sucked the worse sex when he whispered in her ear. "Love you." When he came that is wasn't a shock to Kenzi anyway. They never said it to each other before, she was human and human feelings don't matter to a Fae and he was a Dark Fae, and Dark doesn't normally love humans anyway. But they both knew.

Kenzi kissed him, and rolled them over to she was on top and rolled her hips. "Love you too." She kissed his lips.

She decided to loose count after that, because, who's really counting anyway?


End file.
